Ashes to Ashes
Ashes to Ashes is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-fifth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the Airport, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Previously, Tess Goodwin was reported on the loose following Ramirez's news about the convict escaping from jail. Jones, along with the player and Astrid (the dog Jones took care of at Margaret Littlewood's request) found Tess burnt to death at the stake at the Nautical Museum. The team surprisingly received a letter from Tess to consult Constance Bell to investigate the docks in the natural harbor as it was in 1649, the year in which Mary Goodwin was executed. Constance agreed to help the team (appearing to be more cooperative as opposed to her Historical Center appearances) through the power of storytelling as if Mary was to be executed by a burning stake in 1649. Constance politely gave the artifacts from the library's archives to the team provided that it was of significance, and alas determined that Mary's execution was linked to Tess's murder. After a tedious investigation, Luna Hecate, a modern-day witchcraft practitioner of Grimsborough, turned out to be Tess's killer. Luna found out that Tess spent hours in the detention center's library trying to study how her ancestor died and she could not afford to let Tess get away with it. Luna mailed a pendulum to Tess's detention cell so Tess could hypnotize the guards and escape. Luna's plan went well as she was able to corner Tess in the Nautical Museum (which looked like a pilgrim ship in the past). Luna tied Tess the same way Mary was tied up and then killed Tess the same way Mary was murdered in 1649. Luna admitted that she was a member of the Crimson Order, but she refused to out the name of the leader as her family had been Crimson Order members for generations, alas the Hecates were very good in keeping secrets. In court, Luna stated that she did the city a favor but Judge Hall countered that Tess's guilt did not warrant a murder, which were grounds for a 25-year jail sentence for Luna. Towards the end of this case, the team finally solved the big puzzle—why Chief Samuel King committed suicide. King would do anything in order to protect his granddaughter, Cathy King, from the notorious Crimson Order. He knew he was soon to be arrested by the team after committing the murder of socialite Adam Bentley. He knew if the team caught him alive, the Crimson Order would kill him after executing Cathy just like they executed his wife Donna King back in 2004 to prevent King from quitting the Crimson Order. Thus, King was afraid that if he ever talked, he would be passing harm to himself and his granddaughter. For this reason, Chief King shot himself to death, to protect Cathy, for she was all he had. The team, at the finale of the case, could not risk telling all of this to Cathy since she would probably come to them looking for answers, and thus requested Constance to keep this secret until they could finally put an end to the Crimson Order. Although the team solved the big puzzle, they were still left with two more tasks to complete: to find out why King murdered Adam and to unmask the Crimson Order's leader. Summary Victim *'Tess Goodwin' (died burnt at the stake) Murder Weapon *'Bonfire' Killer *'Luna Hecate' Suspects GBC55RMoire.PNG|Rebecca Moire GBC55LHecate.PNG|Luna Hecate GBC55MGoodwin.PNG|Morgan Goodwin GBC55MGrimmes.PNG|Milton Grimmes GBC55CBell.PNG|Constance Bell Killer's Profile *The killer knows witchcraft. *The killer has scratch marks. *The killer owns a black cat. *The killer's blood type is A-. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes GBC55-CS1A.PNG|Ship Replica GBC55-CS1B.PNG|Ship Entrance GBC55-CS2A.PNG|Warden Office GBC55-CS2B.PNG|Desk GBC55-CS3A.PNG|Docks, 1649 GBC55-CS3B.PNG|Drop-Off Point, 1649 Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ship Replica. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Ashes, Burning Planks; Victim identified: Tess Goodwin; New Suspect: Rebecca Moire) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bonfire; Attribute: The killer has scratch marks) *Stop Rebecca Moire from taking pictures. (Prerequisite: Ship Replica investigated) *Analyze Memory Card. (09:00:00; Prerequisite: Rebecca interrogated; New Suspect: Luna Hecate) *Ask Luna Hecate about her interest in Tess Goodwin. (Prerequisite: Memory Card analyzed) *Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Bones) *Analyze Bones. (00:05:00; Attribute: The killer knows witchcraft) *Examine Burning Planks. (Result: Locket of Tess and Morgan; New Suspect: Morgan Goodwin) *Talk to Morgan Goodwin about her sister. (Prerequisite: Locket of Tess and Morgan found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Warden's Office) *Investigate Warden's Office. (Prerequisite: Morgan interrogated; Clue: Computer) *Examine Computer. (Result: Tess's Escape from Prison; New Suspect: Milton Grimmes) *Talk to Milton Grimmes about Tess's escape from prison. (Prerequisite: Tess's Escape from Prison found on unlocked Computer) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Constance about Tess's Letter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Constance knows witchcraft) *Investigate Docks, 1649. (Prerequisite: Constance interrogated; Clues: Faded Records, Rope) *Examine Faded Records. (Result: Execution Order) *Examine Execution Records. (Result: Black Hair) *Analyze Black Hair. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a black cat) *Examine Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Desk) *Investigate Desk. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Clues: Tess's Belongings, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Tess's Belongings. (Result: Letters) *Examine Letters. (Result: Fan Letters) *Ask Rebecca about the fan letters. (Prerequisite: Fan Letters unraveled; Profile updated: Rebecca knows witchcraft and has a black cat) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Articles) *Ask Milton Grimmes about the newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Articles restored; Profile updated: Milton has a black cat) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Drop-Off Point, 1649. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Ancestor Papers; Profile updated: Constance has a black cat) *Ask Morgan about the notes from her ancestor. (Prerequisite: Drop-off Point, 1649 investigated; Profile updated: Morgan knows witchcraft and has a black cat) *Examine Ancestor Papers. (Result: Notes) *Talk to Luna about her family's involvement with the Crimson Order. (Prerequisite: Notes unraveled; Profile updated: Luna knows witchcraft and has a black cat) *Investigate Ship Entrance. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Garbage Bag, Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Prisoner Tag) *Examine Prisoner Tag. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A-) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Burned Matches) *Examine Burned Matches. (Result: Matchsticks) *Analyze Matchsticks. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Analyze Tape Recordings. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; 09:00:00; Clue: Audio Tape) *Examine Audio Tape. (Result: Voice Recordings) *Talk to Morgan Goodwin about the cassette. (Prerequisite: Voice Recordings identified; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Warden's Office. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Box of Records) *Examine Box of Records. (Result: Killer's File) *Examine Killer's File. (Result: Kolinksky's File) *Ask Milton Grimmes about Shane Kolinsky. (Prerequisite: Kolinksky's File restored; Reward: MALE Wizard's Hat, Wizard's Robe, FEMALE Witch Hat, Witch Dress) *Ask for Constance Bell's permission to look into her files. (All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Nautical Museum Plan. (Prerequisite: Constance interrogated; Result: Nautical Museum Plan) *Investigate Ship Replica. (Prerequisite: Nautical Museum Plan unraveled; Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Hidden Letter) *Tell Constance Bell about your discoveries. (Prerequisite: Chief King's letter found in unlocked Cryptex; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's name is a reference to the proverb "ashes to ashes, dust to dust". **It could also be a reference to David Bowie's famous song "Ashes to Ashes". *''The Raft of the Medusa'', a painting by Théodore Géricault, can be seen in the "Warden Office" and "Desk" crime scenes. **Also in the "Warden Office" crime scene, a Guy Fawkes mask can be seen. *In the "Ship Entrance" and "Desk" crime scenes, a "Wanted" poster with the photo of Mikhail Levin can be seen. *When you examine the box of records found at Milton's office, you can notice photos of Tyler McAlister, Trish Colletti and Esteban Vallez from A Deadly Game, The Grim Butcher and One Wedding and a Funeral, respectively. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Airport